Your life is precious
by LAurore
Summary: "Votre vie est précieuse, Patrick. Profitez-en. Trouvez-vous une femme à aimer. Fondez une famille." ou comment Jane et Lisbon réagissent après le final de la saison 3. SPOILERS SAISON 3 - Jisbon


Bonjour ! Ou plutôt bonsoir^^

Me voilà de retour avec un petit OS Jisbon en lien avec le season finale de la saison 3 que j'ai au passage adoré et qui, un mois après, me laisse toujours sur le c**.

Donc, à tous ceux qui ne veulent pas être spoilés sur la saison 3, NE LISEZ PAS !

Fini de papoter, je vous laisse lire !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

><p><strong>Your life is precious<strong>

_Votre vie est précieuse, Patrick. Profitez-en…_

Jane était dans sa cellule, allongé sur le matelas qui lui faisait office de lit. En fermant les yeux, il se serait presque cru chez lui, dans sa maison de Malibu, allongé sur son matelas, sous le smiley qui hantait toutes ses nuits. Jane ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il n'était pas chez lui. Et ce smiley, ce John Le Rouge, il avait pensé qu'ils s'effaceraient de sa mémoire une fois sa mission accomplie. Car oui, sa mission avait été accomplie. Quelques jours plus tôt, Patrick Jane avait abattu son némésis de toujours, John Le Rouge. Trois balles dans l'abdomen, tirées en plein milieu d'un centre commercial. Qui aurait cru que ça se terminerait comme ça ? Sans doute pas lui. Et encore moins Lisbon…

Lisbon… Trois jours qu'il était enfermé entre ces quatre murs. Trois jours qu'il avait entendu sa respiration saccadée, sa voix emplie de douleur, par le biais du téléphone. Elle avait été blessée. On lui avait tiré dessus.

_Ça ira._

Il pouvait encore l'entendre.

_Je suis blessée mais ça va._

Il l'espérait. Il l'espérait tellement. Si les images de sa confrontation avec John Le Rouge le hantaient toujours, les images de Lisbon blessée le troublaient tout autant. Il avait tant besoin de l'entendre, de la voir, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Trois jours qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire c'était trois jours sans avoir eu de ses nouvelles…

* * *

><p>Le taxi venait de déposer une jeune femme frêle devant le CBI. Le bras en écharpe, elle avançait lentement vers le bâtiment. Il était tard, les médecins l'avaient mis en repos, mais peu importait. Le premier endroit où elle avait souhaité se rendre après avoir été déchargée de l'hôpital, c'était ici, au CBI. Il y avait bien un autre lieu où elle aurait aimé allé mais c'était pour le moment toujours au dessus de ses moyens…<p>

Le familier _ding_ de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent sur Lisbon. Elle posa lentement un pied en dehors puis resta immobile un instant dans le hall, tandis que les lourdes portes se refermaient derrière elle. Elle scruta autour d'elle et son regard s'accrocha sur quelque chose. De là où elle était, elle parvenait à distinguer son bureau. Elle avait laissé les stores ouverts. Et à travers, elle pouvait distinguer la robe rose bonbon de la demoiselle d'honneur qu'elle aurait été si Van Pelt avait épousé O'Laughlin… Lisbon détourna le regard en avalant difficilement. Ces derniers jours avaient été les plus pénibles de sa vie d'adulte. Et Dieu sait pourtant que sa vie n'a pas été facile. Mais voir ces agents souffrir, se voir trahir ainsi… Ça faisait mal, très mal. A ces pensées qui lui serraient le cœur, Lisbon ne put retenir une larme glisser sur sa joue. Elle la balaya et soupira pour reprendre contenance. Elle ne pleurait pas souvent, elle ne pleurait pour ainsi dire jamais même mais s'en était trop. Elle n'avait pas craqué une seule fois depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital, pas même quand Cho lui avait annoncé ce que Jane avait fait. Elle avait pris sur elle. Elle n'allait pas pleurer pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer pour lui. Même si ce qu'il avait fait lui transperçait le cœur, elle ne voulait pas pleurer… Parce que se sont les faibles qui pleurent, disait son père. Et elle n'était pas faible. Elle était forte. Elle l'avait toujours été. Elle le serait encore. Elle ne craquerait pas. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à cela pour lui.

Et pourtant, elle sentit son autre joue s'humidifier. Une autre larme coula, et une autre, et encore une autre. Son menton commença à trembloter et elle ne capitula, laissant libre cours à ses larmes qu'elle retenait depuis bien trop longtemps…

* * *

><p>C'est Cho qui la découvrit le lendemain matin, recroquevillée sur le semblant de lit de Jane dans le grenier. Ne luttant plus contre ses pleurs, elle était montée ici comme pour se faire encore plus de mal. Elle s'était assise sur le lit, avait ramené ses genoux sous le menton et avait fermé les yeux.<p>

_Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là pour toi_, lui avait-il dit.

J'ai besoin de toi, et tu es où ?

_Je serai toujours là pour te sauver Lisbon, que tu le veuilles ou non… _

Tu aurais dû me sauver de toi…

_Ecoute, si ça tourne mal, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps… Mais le moment ne s'est jamais présenté…_

J'aurais du te laisser parler…

Une énième larme avait coulé, puis la fatigue l'avait submergée. Elle aurait tant aimé que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que Jane n'ait pas tué John Le Rouge, que O'Laughlin n'ait pas été la taupe… Si seulement tout cela était un cauchemar…

Cho s'approcha silencieusement et posa une main sur l'épaule valide de Lisbon.

— Boss, chuchota-t-il en la secouant légèrement.

Mais Lisbon ne réagissait pas alors il répéta :

— Lisbon…

Quelques gémissements s'échappèrent alors des lèvres de la jeune femme qui commença à se remuer. Elle se retourna vers lui et il vit ses paupières papillonner un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait face aux grands yeux verts de sa patronne. Lisbon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Qu'allaient penser ses agents en apprenant qu'elle avait la nuit dans le grenier de Jane… Elle détourna alors les yeux et sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté d'elle. Cho venait de s'asseoir.

— Tu n'es pas allé le voir ?

Lisbon releva la tête et dévisagea Cho.

— Non.

— Tu devrais y aller. On sait tous qu'il t'attend.

Sur ces mots, Cho se leva et quitta le grenier, laissant seule Lisbon dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>Jane était toujours allongé sur son matelas, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa cellule. Quatrième jour passé ici, songea-t-il. Quatrième jour sans Teresa… Il ferma les yeux. S'il continuait à penser comme ça, il se détruirait… Il fallait qu'il arrête. Le grincement de la porte le fit revenir à la réalité. Il se redressa et découvrit le gardien dans l'embrasure.<p>

— Quelqu'un pour vous Monsieur Jane.

Le gardien se décala légèrement pour laisser entrer une jeune femme. Une jeune femme qu'il n'attendait plus…

— Lisbon, souffla Jane en se levant.

Lisbon s'approcha. Le gardien regarda Lisbon, qui hocha la tête, puis il les laissa seuls. Lisbon ne bougea pas d'un poil et Jane n'osait pas l'approcher. Il appréhendait sa réaction, il craignait qu'elle lui en veuille. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Mais si elle se mettait contre lui, il était fini. Définitivement fini… Alors, debout, l'un en face de l'autre, ils se dévisagèrent un moment, sans rien dire. Elle sentait le regard de Jane sur son bras en écharpe. Ce dernier pouvait même voir quelques bouts du bandage pourtant camouflés sous son chemisier. Lisbon se sentit gênée, par son regard, ce silence, et préféra baissa la tête. Elle s'avança vers le lit et s'assit.

— Comment va ton épaule ?

Lisbon releva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant de Jane.

— C'est douloureux.

Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Elle avait eu de la chance, lui avait dit les médecins. La blessure n'était pas trop profonde et la balle n'avait pas atteint son omoplate. Néanmoins, elle ne passerait pas à côté de plusieurs mois de rééducation…

— Mais pas autant que de te voir là, rajouta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Jane n'avait aucun mal à lire dans ses si jolis yeux toute la tristesse, la peine et la douleur qu'il avait causé.

— Ce moment devait arriver, tu le savais, je l'avais toujours dit.

— Quandj'attraperai John Le Rouge, je l'étriperai et le regarderai mourir lentement, murmura-t-elle, faisant écho aux paroles que Jane avait prononcées quelques années plus tôt.

Effectivement, il n'avait jamais caché ses intentions. Mais elle avait toujours cru qu'elle l'en empêcherait, qu'elle parviendrait à le faire changer d'avis. Mais elle avait échoué. Pire encore, elle l'avait aidé à accomplir sa vengeance en appelant le dernier numéro sur le téléphone d'O'Laughlin.

— Teresa, souffla Jane en voyant les yeux de Lisbon se charger de larmes.

— J'ai toujours essayé de te tirer d'affaires, le coupa-t-elle, mais cette fois-ci je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir t'aider…

— Lisbon, Teresa, je…

— Ne perd pas ton énergie dans des excuses bidons, économises-toi pour le procès.

Elle inspira profondément et se leva.

— Il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

Elle regagna la porte sans regarder Jane, et s'apprêtait à frapper pour que le gardien lui ouvre quand une main chaude attrapa son poignet, la poussant à lui faire face.

— Teresa…

Lisbon se retrouva soudainement très proche de lui. Son poignet toujours prisonnier de sa main, il la fit reculer doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le mur de la cellule contre son dos. Elle se retrouvait à présent coincée entre Jane et le mur, avec si peu d'espace entre elle et son consultant. Ils se dévisageaient intensément. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, son souffle sur son visage. Elle ressentait aussi son cœur battre la chamade, si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il devait s'en être rendu compte, pensa-t-elle quand il relâcha son poignet. Puis, tout à coup, elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son cou.

— Teresa… souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je… j'ai…

_Votre vie est précieuse Patrick. Profitez-en. Trouvez-vous une femme à aimer. Fondez une famille._

Lisbon ferma les yeux. Jane était bien trop proche d'elle. Soudain, des lèvres humides vinrent effleurer son cou avec délicatesse, puis il descendit vers sa mâchoire.

— Jane, supplia-t-elle dans l'espoir de l'arrêter.

Mais le voulait-elle ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre.

Les lèvres de Jane continuaient leur parcours et s'approchaient désormais dangereusement de sa bouche. Jane caressa son nez avec le sien puis s'écarta pour la regarder. Ne sentant plus son contact, Lisbon rouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de Jane à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Elle vit le regard de Jane dévier sur ses lèvres, puis s'ancrer de nouveau dans ses yeux verts, comme s'il voulait sa permission. Lisbon avança alors et attrapa les de Jane dans un baiser presque agressif. Les yeux clos, ils se laissèrent tous les deux guidés par leurs émotions, par la sensation de leurs lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre. Jane passa une main dans le dos de Lisbon et la rapprocha de lui en exerçant une petite pression tout en faisant attention à son épaule blessée. Il en profita pour glisser sa main sous son chemisier et caressa la peau douce qu'il y trouva. Lisbon gémit à cette caresse. Jane sentit ensuite la langue de la jeune femme passer sur ses lèvres pour lui demander d'entrer. Il ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la bouche, permettant à leurs langues de se trouver. Elles bataillèrent alors un moment, jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Ils se séparèrent, la respiration haletante. Jane ne put réprimer un sourire en la dévisageant, les lèvres rougies et les pupilles dilatées.

— Je…

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile à dire ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à avouer les sentiments qu'il contenait depuis si longtemps ? Il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'admettre, c'est vrai, mais ils étaient là, ils étaient bien là, et il ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Encore moins maintenant.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire puis rapprocha lentement son visage du sien. Elle déposa alors un bref baiser sur ses lèvres puis murmura :

— J'ai compris.

Ils restèrent un instant front contre front. Jane avait fermé les yeux et respirait l'odeur de Lisbon. Vanille et citron. Lui revenait alors le moment où il avait laissé glisser ses mains délicates sur son visage, traçant son nez, ses pommettes, pour mieux les imprimer alors que la vue lui manquait…

Jane rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta. Il prit alors le visage de Lisbon entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec une telle fougue qu'elle en fut surprise.

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau, puis Jane glissa sa tête dans son cou et serra fort Lisbon contre lui. Lisbon lui répondit en enroulant son bras valide autour de lui.

— Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, souffla-t-il.

Il sentit Lisbon se tendre. Il s'écarta et la dévisagea. Mais elle détourna les yeux.

— Teresa…

Il glissa un doigt sous son menton et l'incita à le regarder.

— Je… je tiens à toi et je…

— On va te sortir de là, déclara-t-elle alors.

— Hein ? s'exclama Jane, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

— On va te sortir de là, moi, l'équipe, Hightower. On ne va pas te laisser tomber. Tu as assez payé.

Jane ne sut quoi répondre. Ses yeux bleu gris ancrés dans ceux de Lisbon, il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, ce qui inquiéta Lisbon.

— Votre vie est précieuse. Profitez-en. Trouvez-vous une femme à aimer. Fondez une famille, lança Jane tout à coup.

Ces paroles intriguèrent Lisbon.

— John Le Rouge, répondit simplement Jane. Quand vous serez mort, j'ai répondu.

— Il est mort, confirma Lisbon.

— Et je t'ai trouvé, souffla Jane, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

— Tu m'as trouvé, répondit Lisbon en attrapant sa main.

Elle enlaça leurs doigts tandis que Jane approcha doucement son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement.

— Merci, murmura-t-il.

_Votre vie est précieuse, Patrick…_

Elle l'était certainement. Et peut-être plus encore maintenant qu'il l'avait _elle_…

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Alors verdict ? Bien ou pas bien ?<p>

Sinon, pour ceux qui se demandent quand la suite de _No Matter What_ viendra, je vous réponds prochainement. Je sais que le dernier ajout date mais sachez que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. J'espère travailler dessus les prochaines semaines. En espérant que vous aurez la patience ! ;)

Merci d'avoir lu !**  
><strong>


End file.
